My New Life
by Tater17
Summary: ONE SHOT-Buffy and Angel before Sunnydale. Starting the life that they would lead, and how we know them today. Stand Alone


Title: My New Life  
  
By: Tater/Mercury  
  
Summery: Before Sunnydale. Buffy is 15, and recently found out she was the slayer. Whistler just found Angel and told him to help. This is how they coped and sorta of felt.  
  
Disclaimer: I own the idea of writing about what happened, however I don't own anything else.  
  
Spoilers: Maybe some for the Movie.  
  
AN: If you could please write me a better Summery, I would really appreciate it. Thanks.  
  
AN2: This is the first in my series The Way Things Should Be  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My New Life  
  
It's strange how life can turn out. Especially for those who work for the Powers. They do the most work. Sacrifice the most. And they are usually the most unhappy people in world, but someone said being happy makes you not work well. Well I've seen happy warriors, and let me tell you, love doesn't cloud their judgment, and they fight harder when they're happy. Here's the story of how two warriors changed everything.  
~~~~ Whistler  
  
  
  
Winter/Spring 97  
  
  
"Don't get involved." Whistler warned Angel.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked angrily. How was he to help when he couldn't? Especially her. He was already in lo- no can't think that.  
  
"You just can't. It's a rule from the Powers. They control everything not me. I'm just the messenger. "  
  
"I don't understand. How am I going to help if I-" He was cut off. That was something he didn't like.  
  
"That's you're job to figure out, not mine."  
  
Angel growled.   
  
"Hey, don't kill the messenger." Whistler said.  
  
"Oh, I want to." Angel said gritting his teeth.  
  
It was silent for a few moments as they watched Buffy walk into her house. She went to her bedroom where she took of her clothes and put on her PJ's. She let her hair down from the pony tail it had been in. Buffy looked around, making sure no one was there, then she began to sob. Crying hard.  
  
"I hope she's better than the last slayer, or really the rest of them. Remembering them, they were very annoying, and they weren't very good."  
  
Whistler nodded. "I hope she is too. You see, this one. She has it rough."  
  
He said as they walked away from the house. "How so?" Angel asked.  
  
"A lot is happening. Prophecies. Bad things. She needs to be in Sunnydale in time. That's where the Hellmouth is. Its and energy force, drawing vampires, demons and such there. Sunnydale will need her. There are so many prophecies she must out do, in order to get to ultimate one-"  
  
"How can she do that? What is it? And what do I have to do with any of this."  
  
"That is where you come in." Whistler said finishing.  
  
"She has to do it. With your help and her watcher's. Just watch her back. But don't get too close. Don't get involved in anything that you can't walk away from in 30 seconds flat. Don't get attached!"  
  
"I get the point. What's up with the 30 seconds?"  
  
"If I show up and tell you, you have to get out, to leave; that means you leave. No saying goodbye's, or tying up lose ends. Always keep loose ends tied. Don't fall in love."  
  
"Am I the only who has to follow these rules?" Angel said annoyed.  
  
"No. But you haven't agreed yet. You in or are you out?"  
  
Angel took a long look at the house. He couldn't let her do this alone. She was young. 15. her life had only begun.  
  
"I'm in."  
  
"Great!"  
  
"But I don't want to dress like you."  
  
  
**************************************  
  
  
  
"Buffy! Please work on this! You must be prepared." Merrick shouted.  
  
"I know! I know this. But God Merrick, it's only been a few days. Give me time."  
  
"You don't have time. Time isn't a luxsery you have. Time equals lives, and possibly yours."  
  
"Alright I get the point."  
  
"Good, now again. Throw the stake, and try to hit the vampire in the heart."  
  
"Merrick, can I asked you something?"  
  
He sighed. This was hopeless. She was the most stubborn, disobedient slayer in all his years. He nodded.  
  
"You weren't really reincarnated, were you? And neither was I."  
  
"No, Buffy you weren't. I wasn't either. But that was easier to say than the truth. You're smart. It took a while for other slayer's to catch on. You're the quickest yet."  
  
"What about my dreams?"  
  
"Past slayer's."  
  
"And Lothos?"   
  
"Some slayer's have faced him. Some haven't. You'll have to face him. It was simply placing him in the place of other things."  
  
"Will I fight anything else besides vampires?"  
  
Merrick sat down, and motioned Buffy to do the same. For once she obeyed without any comments.  
  
"Yes. Demons, ghouls, ghosts, witches, ect. "  
  
"And how are you here, what's the truth?"  
  
"There is a place in England called The Council. They help slayer's. Send watcher's to train them and prepare them. I've explained prophecies already. Well they research evil, and try to figure out how to keep their slayer alive."  
  
"How old is the usual life span?"  
  
"Depends, books say 17. And that's old for a slayer. But I've heard 18 and 19. I even met their watcher's and read the diaries. Have I explained the Watcher's Diaries?"  
  
Buffy nodded yes.  
  
"However for you Buffy. I have plans." He said smiling. He was becoming attached. That wasn't a good thing.  
  
"Are all demons and vampires bad."  
  
"No. Well vampires. Yes. However you never know Buffy, you should follow your gut. Demons and such aren't always bad, and some look like humans. However, the council refuses to see any demon as a good demon."  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
Just then a man walked in wearing a horrible outfit.  
  
"Umm, the eighties are so out." Buffy said standing up.  
  
Merrick did the same. "Whistler. Right on time." Merrick smiled.  
  
"This is my friend Whistler. Whistler meet Buffy the slayer."  
  
Buffy held out her hand. " Hello. Merrick, I thought you said not to tell anyone."  
  
"This is a friend. Meet Whistler, your first good demon. However, should the council ask, you do not inlist in those not human."  
  
Buffy nodded. "So why is he here?"  
  
"To talk with you."  
  
Buffy nodded. "Alright so talk."  
  
"It's about Slayer's and such. You know that you're here to help people right? Or all that is good."  
  
"Of course. Like I want the end of the world."  
  
"Good. You must always be prepared for an attack. From anyone. Even your watcher. He is the only one you trust and get involved with-"  
  
"Eww…"  
  
"Not like that Buffy." Merrick said sternly.  
  
"Sorry." She mumbled.  
  
"Don't get involved with anyone. Don't fall in love. Don't get too attached to something. Don't get involved in anything that you can't walk away from in 30 seconds flat."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because anything could happen. You may be needed else where."  
  
"So basically don't have a life? You're kidding. I will have life."  
  
"You can't." Merrick and Whistler both said.  
  
"And why the hell not."  
  
Honestly this was beginning to scare her.  
  
"It could endanger the lives of innocent people." Whistler said calmly.  
  
"Look, I didn't sign up for this. I need a life if you want me to survive! My life has only begun and you expect me to just throw it away! Sacrifice my life! I can't do that. It's unfair and not right. I'm not the girl for this job."  
  
"The Powers' feel that one life scarified, it better than the whole world."  
  
Buffy thought for a few minutes.  
  
*This is too much. Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm right. But if I refuse, they'll have to get someone else. Could I do that to a person though? *  
  
Buffy sighed. "Fine. I'll, try to slowly start following that rule."  
  
  
*********************************  
  
Later that night:  
  
Angel sat in his hotel. He had the money to pay for it. He was most likely the richest man in the world. After all he had been alive for some time and had inherited his family's fortune.  
  
These past few days a lot had happened. He secured an apartment in Sunnydale, bought a club, and his apartment complex. Started working out and getting back into shape.  
  
Slowly he started to work his way into the world. But he wouldn't get wedged in too deep. If need be he needed to be able to walk away from everything in 30 seconds.  
  
However, he had a problem. He couldn't walked away from Buffy. He didn't know her. But he knew her scent. He could feel her and he hadn't touched her. He dreamed about her. He would refuse to walk away without her. He would never leave her he vowed. Never.  
  
  
***********************************  
  
Buffy sat in her room trying to do homework, but she couldn't. He grades had dropped, and were still dropping. It'd been a month since she started training. She found killing vampires wasn't so hard. But was sacred her was an upcoming battle with Lothos.  
  
Buffy sighed. Could she walk away from her family in 30 seconds, with no goodbyes? Maybe, her dad was never around, and just recently as Buffy's mother, Joyce, was trying to make her marriage work, she too hadn't been around.  
  
Her friends. They weren't real friends. More like stuck up, money grabbing fools. They were shielded from the life she had just began to lead.  
  
Love. Did she love anyone? No not yet. She wished for it though. For someone to be not normal. Who couldn't get hurt like average people. She wished she could have a good soulmate love with someone who was like her with fighting. But she knew he didn't exist. But if he did, she knew she couldn't walk away from that. Not without her love. And she refused to die without experiencing love.  
  
*******************************  
  
Buffy and Angel both lay down on they're pillows. Angel thinking about her and his new life. Buffy thinking about the man she wished for and her new life.   
  
They both closed their eyes. "Goodbye old life." Buffy said.  
  
"Hello new life."  
  
"My new Life." They both said.  
  
Their dreams were filled of each other. Buffy saw the man she had imagined, and thought it was a dream the next day, she didn't know that in a few months, she'd get the surprise of her life.  
  
  
AN: What did you think? Please send feedback. I just got this idea and thought I would write it. I thought about a sequel, but I'm not sure. Just depends on the feedback. 


End file.
